Finding Peace
by Nee-chan8
Summary: Nothing the rookie9,the sand sibs,& team gai do is anywhere near peaceful,but when a supposedly easy mission goes against plan,it could turn everyones lives inside out forever.A few teens trying to find peace in life,but all they ever find is chaos
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Okay, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't even own this computer, but I didn't steal it! I'm just borrowing it… Okay, here's a kinda long chapter, but, please, bare with me people. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to show up. They had all become Chunin, but still train under Kakashi, and they were about to leave on a B-rank mission. Twenty minutes later Kakashi appears in a cloud of smoke.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura scold. Kakashi scratches the back of his head nervously.

"I fell in the river and had to be rescued." Kakashi explains.

"Liar." Sakura and Naruto mumble.

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah, we've been ready." Sasuke says coolly.

"Okay let's go." Kakashi says, motioning past the forest. The three younger ninja nod. Then they hear a heart breaking yell of annoyance: "Naruto!" Tsunade screams in the distance. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sweatdrop, and look at Naruto who was grinning nervously. He forces a laugh.

"Yeah, let's leave." Naruto suggests, with the air of one escaping death. The other three shrug and go off into the forest. Today, they were the only people in their village in an out of village mission.

"So, what exactly is the mission about? We weren't given all the details." Sakura asks Kakashi.

"A Genin is wreaking havoc outside this village." Sasuke and Sakura automatically look at Naruto, who looks back, grinning sheepishly. They turn their attention back to Kakashi.

"He's refusing to be brought back into Konoha, and uses advanced genjustsu's so that he can disappear. That's it, really." Kakashi finishes.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how far is he out of Konoha?" Naruto asks.

"Hmmm…Couple of miles." Kakashi answers.

They exit the Konoha gates and past without saying a word.

"But, this kid, he can't be so hard to catch." Sasuke says, breaking the silence, which was quite unusual.

"Well, he's more difficult than he may seem, Sasuke. He seems to have abilities far beyond his rank. One of a Chunin's or higher." Kakashi says.

"But, Sensei, that means with three Chunin and a Jounin, we can easily take him back to Konoha." Sakura points out.

"Not easily, I said Chunin or higher. His skills may rank even as a Special Jounin." This statement left a long silence afterwards.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I thought you said a couple of miles!" Naruto yells after ten minutes, having traveled a fair 'few' past a couple of miles. Kakashi looks at him.

"Not much further now. A good seven minutes, I'd say." Naruto nods and looks ahead. 'I wonder if this kid is as strong as Kakashi-sensei says he is.' Naruto thinks.

Seven minutes pass. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look up at Kakashi, who looks back and nods, indicating that they are near their target. They stop sprinting, and walk after their Sensei. They hear a crack, a whoosh, and the rustling of leaves. In the direction of the sound is a thick forest, ending in a large cluster of mountains. The four jump a bush that was blocking their way into the forest, well; three of them jump the bush. Naruto trips and falls on his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke say, watching Naruto rid himself of a mouthful of dirt.

"Teme!" Naruto sputters, accidentally spraying Sasuke with specks of dirt.

"Dobe, you're such as loser, you just fell on your face." Sasuke says.

"Shut up Teme! If you don't shut it, I'll do it for you!" Naruto says coldly, though, it didn't really have much affect, seeing as he still had a mouthful of dirt. Sasuke rolls his eyes and turns around.

" Naruto-kun, don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that, you did trip up for no reason." Sakura says.

"Sakura-chan, I did trip over something." Naruto tells her.

"What, on air? Don't make up excuses, dobe." Sasuke says.

"Teme! I did trip over something!"

"Yeah, whatever dobe. Quit choking, that dirt belongs in you, dead last. Stop acting like you're something, when you aren't! No one cares!" Sasuke tells him.

Sakura was fighting the urge to tell Sasuke off for that, but, she can't. 'Go, Sasuke-kun! But, what about Naruto-kun? Gah! Naruto-kun, you aren't going to take that!'

"Saaaaasukeee!" Naruto runs at Sasuke and hits him full force. Sasuke is frozen in surprise. He tries to choke back the pain.

"Sasuke-teme, if you can't even block or dodge that, you're almost useless. All that time you were with Orochimaru, we were trying to get you back, but, we shouldn't have tried so hard, or cared so much about you. For all I care, the great Uchiha can shove it, baka." Naruto says with slight disgust with his teammate. Sasuke wasn't about to let Naruto hit him, then insult him. He charges at Naruto, and trips him. Sasuke jumps into the air and slams his knees into Naruto.

" Who's the baka now, Gesu?" Sasuke asks, coolly.

"You're the baka. Dirty trick, Sasuke-teme, to attack me from behind and hit me when I'm down. I guess old habits die hard, huh?" Naruto coughs up blood.

Sasuke backs away, stunned. He didn't mean to kill him. He tries to say this, and that he is sorry, but no words come out. Instead, his eyes turn red. His sharringan evolves into the mankyou sharringan. Sakura looks at Naruto in horror. Sasuke had accidentally pushed several kunai knives into his stomach. Naruto grins up at Sasuke, it makes Sasuke want to throw up, he killed his teammate, his best friend, and here Naruto is, grinning at him? Naruto was grinning at him like the fact that Sasuke had killed him made him the winner of the lottery.

" But, its okay, Sasuke," Naruto says, choking, but still grinning, "because you listened to what I said, and you normally never spare me a glance. You think I'm going to die now, don't you? Well, that's not what's going on. Well, I'll say that if you kill me, I won't stay dead for long, but, I'm not going to be dead. See, you can't kill me." Naruto stops, still grinning, as all tenseness in his body loosens, and his body goes limp.

* * *

Okay, this may be long for a first chapter, but, I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter other than where I ended it. Next chapter preview: "Sasuke, what happened?" " Thanks Neji-san." "I told you I wouldn't stay dead." "Neji, you'll have to join the mission, that ringing was that off an S-class missing nin signaling others."

Kay, people you've read, I assume, so that leaves the review part! If you readers have any spelling errors to correct me on, then, by all means, review! If anyone has information on any of Itachi's/Sasuke's attacks, please tell me their names and what they do. Now, just move your cursor down a little, and click on the purple button, you'll find magic that really helps me if you write in the little white box that says review, and if you submit, a genie just might pop out of the computer screen, and grant you the ability to know that your review was submitted! Alright, Ja ne people, and remember, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two, but, before that, here's the disclaimer… Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't even own this computer, so, why would I own Naruto?

On to the fic…

0123456789

Sakura gasps, soaking in what had just happened.

'This is just a bad dream, Naruto isn't dead, he hasn't become the Hokage yet.' Sakura thinks, trying to convince herself.

Sakura looks at Sasuke, who was staring hopelessly at Naruto.

Biting her lip, Sakura changes her gaze to Kakashi, who had found what Naruto tripped over: A small, nearly invisible length of chakra string attached from one tree to another.

Neji had been in the area, training alone, as usual, and heard Naruto yelling at Sasuke.

'What did the baka do now?' he wonders.

A distance from Neji, Kakashi pulls on the string, and Sakura's ears start to ring, but, the whole forest was ringing, too.

'What's going on?' Neji wonders, and decides to investigate.

Following the sound, Neji comes to the group, not far from where he was training.

"Hello Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke. Where's Naruto?" Neji asks.

Sasuke looks up from his feet, revealing his mankyou sharringan.

Neji's normal emotionless expression falters slightly.

"So, what happened?" Neji asks looking at Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Neji, who doesn't seem to expect an answer.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Neji asks again, deep in thought.

"I…uh-" Sasuke stops when Neji walks over to Naruto.

"Byukagan!" Neji says activating his blood line ability.

"Gentle Fist!" Neji's fists glow blue.

He locates Naruto's chakra circulatory system and aims a blow at it.

"Neji, I thought gentle fist closed off or decreased chakra flow." Sasuke says.

"Yes, but, it also increases chakra flow, so that one's body gets a large burst of chakra." Neji says, still aiming blows at Naruto's chakra circulatory system.

"So chakra will go through his body, jolting him alive." Sasuke muses.

"Yes." Neji hits Naruto particularly hardm and goes to attack again, but, Naruto catches Neji's fist.

Naruto blinks, and looks up at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I told you that I wouldn't stay dead." With that, Sasuke smirks.

Sakura and Sasuke help Naruto up.

He grins widely at Sakura, before turning to Neji.

"Hey, Neji, thanks for, uh…everything, basically." Naruto says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as if he died and was brought back to life every day by Neji.

"Just try not to get yourself killed again." Neji responds.

"Neji, you'll have to join the mission, that ringing was that of an S-class missing nin signaling others." Kakashi explains.

Neji nods and takes his place next to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, since an S-class missing nin is in the area, shouldn't we hurry and find that kid?" Sakura asks.

"Exactly, that's why we're leaving the area now." Kakashi states.

"Then, where is the kid now?" Naruto asks, looking around.

"He's at the foot of one of the mountains. All of you should know the drill by now." Kakashi says before sprinting off, the four a few seconds behind.

Once they get to the mountains, they start to look for the kid.

"Hey!" The group turns around, surprised that their target had found them first.

There, standing directly in front of them was a messy dark haired boy.

"What do you want?" The boy asks, almost bored.

"You are in trouble and need to come with us, now." Neji says.

The kid looks at Neji icily.

"I think not." He says, stepping back.

"Come on, what you did isn't that bad." Sakura says, guessing at what the boy could've done.

"It's worse than you think." The kid says.

"Hey, what ever it is, I don't care. I've gotten in trouble loads of times, and the worst you'd have to do is clean up after your mess." Naruto says, truthfully.

"No." the boy answers, "I don't want to pick up after the dead."

"You-uh-you killed people?" Sakura asks.

" Only when I had to." The kid seems to tower over the four chunnin all of a sudden. A scratched forehead protector appears on his forehead, his hair grows longer, and he looks older.

Everyone stares in disbelief and they all know exactly who he is.

He is the one responsible for his clan's massacre. He is Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with another chapter! I realize that this may not be the greatest fic ever, but, I would like to make it better than it is.

Although I will continue writing this to the end, I would greatly appreciate reviews or encouragement of some kind, suggestions, criticisms, ideas, anything. I'm doing this for me, because I've been really putting my heart into this, even if it doesn't seem that way.

I'm really proud of this fic (though, to anyone else, it may not seem much to be proud of), and I'm going to stick to it until the end.

If you've read the first and this chapter, thank you, and if you've put up with this thing I've written, thanks for giving the story a chance so far. If you have read this story up to now, please review or something.

Thanks for reading.

Jesus loves you! Keep it strong!

Ja ne people!


End file.
